Insipid Candy
by PixlerX
Summary: Life and love are sometimes sweet like candy, but to much candy will hurt you, and it soon will lose its flavor, and once the after taste is gone, what do you have left that you would live and die for. *Stay tuned for updates I'll update at least once a week*
1. Chapter 1

*Click* the door opens the beam of light crawls through more and more the light goes, emanates from the door seeming to grow from it as it opens more the light consumes the darkness and grasps it..

all of this was going though Rays mind as his sand-shrew opened the door with his food bowl in his hand and a little anger in his eyes.

*WAM* The metal dish slammed Ray's face and the message was clear.

You little ass Tio was that really necessary! I was going to get your food in a minute you little.. *Just then a voice was audible from the distance

Tio heard it first and scrambled under the bed.

Ray i'm coming in sweety I've missed you.. I'm just gonna invade you dont mind right, *went the voice in a cheery yet mind numbing way*

Ray realized who it was and scrambled to join Tio under the bed and just before he could get his whole body under he felt a soft hand on his leg, which then grew immensely strong as the grip tightened.

"um... hello Reina... how are you?" ray stammered trying to find something to grip on floor

"Ray what are you doing so early in the morning under there, you knew i was coming over i sent you a few text, dont tell me you dont want to see me" she says with her voice growing higher and remembering that he never responded to those 68 texts she sent and how worried she was that he might be looking at other women again after promising himself to her.

"You promised to be mine Ray dont you remember" she wheezed

"Reina I was 4, can you really hold me to that can you really expect me to hold true to a promise I made when i was 4!" he stammered

"Oh ray" she then pulled him out completely and sat on top of him "you should know better then to complain to me about such small things as when, it only matters that you did and as soon as we get married all our worries will be over, and we can have children, daddy can supply you with funds and we can be happy forever and ever, then if you look at other women i can gouge out your eyes and comfort you in your blindness."

Tio just then whacks Reina with his food dish which gives ray an opening to his closet which he promptly leaps towards shutting it

"Sorry Reina i have to get dressed so just leave for a bit i'll be out soon" he says finally feeling composure.

"Oh Ray you don't have to be so bashful I could be with you no matter what you have on I mean who else could love your blond hair and your green eyes more then me and you know you being naked could help speed things up a bit, I mean daddy would force you into marriage, and I wouldn't have to worry anymore about you being away from me" she says while day dreaming

Tio during her monologue decided to eat the pack lunch she made for him, clean his scales a bit brush up his eyes and think that no matter how this goes he would always have food, and at the end of the day what does love matter if your happy full.

Ray on the other hand was just finishing dressing and planning an escape, but he really had to go to the bathroom and reina knew from experience that he would go there first after leaving the closet and had prepared Tiana an umbreum for it before hand. Tiana was sitting diligently next to the bathroom, and Tio having just exited after seeing this scales were in order was sitting next to her with a smug look.

Ray felt the urge and bolted to the bathroom slamming upon entering.

Reina calmly went to the kitchen to make some tea up for Ray in proper house wife fashion and think to herself how happy she was to have him.

Ray after shutting the door and relieving himself got his cloth off and hopped into the shower, "time to think through the day" he muttered to himself..

Tiana's ears perked up this was why she was here she began peering into his mind softly as to not bother it but with keen ears so to hear all.

Ray relaxed the one place he always felt safe in was the shower, the one place he could think, now reina was back and while still pretty with her black hair and almost bleech white skin still needed help in the bust department, *he thinks while snickering to himself* now what will i do today, seeing as my lost my waiter job the other day, i need to get some rent money by the end of the month i still have my savings and that will get me through this month but what about food... I hate the thought of leaving it to reina... if she gets her way all my job will ever be is to be a pretty little husband and she'll feed me and house me just like a ken doll, not much like a man, and why cant she just leave me be, that girl really needs to get some friends...

upon this thought Tiana secretly agreed and was silently thinking that she should in her own mind. Now what to tell Reina thought Tiana, it had been sometime since Tiana had told Reina all that went through Ray's mind and she was growing older and wiser about there relationship, and she thought seriously that maybe Reina would be better off picking a more sensible and astute man over Ray, but she new Reina had made up her mind years ago and that girl had the determination of a work horse.

Tio nudged tiana and was inquiring about the daily thoughts in his own quiet way, Tiana liked Tio he always got straight to the point with his thoughts and he usually wanted to know the same things specificly today he wanted to know if ray had any plans involving food, and how the food would be acquired Tiana gave a quick mental bolt informing him taht ray was still thinking and to wait till he had gotten out before asking. Tio shrugged and laid down on Tiana's fir while Tiana went back to listening

Reina had just gotten the tea all made up and was calming herself down, she always hated herself for making all those imposing statements, but she had been doing it for so long now that it just was like breathing, she wanted Ray to be sure of her affection above all else, especially after they both finished high school and she was now able to be with him more then she was then as they attended different schools due in part to her father, and due in part to his being by her fathers eye poor.  
Dealing with father about ray was always hard and she wondered if Ray ever realized how many sacrifices she made to be with him at all *sigh* if only i could just be more girly, maybe if I warmed up the food i got him early he would... *upon looking into her bag and finding an empty lunch box her anger came to her eyes and she looked straight at Tio* Tio for his part was asleep on Tiana and was thinking nothing of her but on how happy he was to have a satisfactory breakfast.

Ray was feeling abit pruny now he had stayed in the shower a little too long but he had determined to 3 things upon entering, one that he would endeavor to take Reina's apartment key, to his apartment *that he never quite knew how she got and she never did tell him* 2 that he would go out and find a job, preferably an indoor position but with how economy was he may just have to man up and lastly that he would go out to eat, and make Reina pay, since he figured she wouldn't mind and maybe he could talk reason with her about the future. *which would be easier on his part if he was more independent, but he figured that for now it was a good trade off though he knew he was being selfish again by askng her for food but his stomach was hungry and its hard not to be selfish when your hungry*

He toweled himself off and put on the cloth he had taken off brushed his teeth tried his best to keep his hair brushed and walked out.

Tiana watched his leaving, she liked his plans and knowing how Tio had eaten the lunch she brought for him thought it was a would have been a little mean if he had wanted to go out, when the box lunch was intact but considering its current state of hollow emptiness felt, that all was going well today and everything seamed to be ok. Seeing as things might be happily sped up by Tiana inserting the thought to eat out Reinas head, which while slightly unethical she felt it was justified and now with that finally done was pretty warn from all the mind listening and tuned off the world as she slept with Tio

"Ray your out here have some tea, and um ray why don't we go out  
its been so long since we've had a good dinner together, lets see i think it was last week A WHOLE WEEK RAY we need to socialize with the world and show our devotion to each other don't you think?" she said hoping beyond hope that he would grasp her in a romantic embrace and engage in her dream.

"Reina eating out sounds good. I would love to go with ya." he says while wondering if he really wants to break off this relationship, or just embrace it with all the meals and free affection its worth, thinking this he started feeling worthless and looked at her seriously while she was drinking away at her tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Reina lifted finished her tea, and stared at the small window, she saw a little fried food vendor outside next to the apartment, "Ray why don't we grab some food from that vendor out there, and have a walk, you need more outside time and I have something important to talk to you about." Reina said this with very little on her mind but thought that by calling there talk important he might listen to her more and he may even think of her more fondly if he thought she thought important things.

Ray agreed, he had already decided he was going out and thought that it was a good idea, and he was hungry, Ray thought that while the walk would be tedious the food may make up for it, Ray had had the food from that vendor before and the old lady that ran it, always had the nicest smile about her, she was very congenial to him as she might have been to everyone I do hope the fries are fresh when we get down i want a pack of fries. All these things went though the head of Ray and didn't realize that Tiana was staring at the table at them.

Tiana had heard all this and kicked Tio off, she needed to inform Reina of today's RITs (Rays inward thoughts) Reina was waitng on a chair for Ray to finish putting his shoes on, she jumped on Reina's lap, she then expressed that Ray may want to find out about the key, that he was planning on Reina paying, and that he was getting depressed again, and that she may want to edge back a bit for a while and let him sulk it out, Reina just nodded her head and started looking down. Tiana hated this, she remember the last time she had told Reina to stay away from Ray for while, she sulked in her room, wrote all over her notebook franticly looked at the clock and entreated me to go visit, and advise when she should make plans. Reina was hopeless, but she at least listened to reason when it came. She would invariably break thought, remembered Tiana, she just couldn't stay away from him,she listened to Tiana only cause she couldn't get into rays mind herself *not from lack of trying might I add* and THE PURE FRUSTRATION why, does she play along with this, why doesn't she try to CHANGE it she could work it, she may not be a pure psychic but she was still good, and this was Reina she was talking about Reina would learn EVENTUALLY I mean how many times do you have to hit a wall before you learn.

Tio was watching, kinda boring, a daily bore what to do what to do, hmm whats tiana doing, *pokes Tiana*

"What ya doing?" he says sitting next to her

"i'm just FUMING THEY DONT GET IT THEY JUST DONT GET IT THERE BOTH IDIOTS WHY DOESN'T RAY JUST MARRY HER AND HAVE KIDS ALREADY I'M SICK OF DEALING WITH THIS TEANAGE ANGST" She shoots at Tio

"hmm well looks like there going and I need an escape myself" he says a little scared by her, he jumps up picks his ball up from his day bed and throws it at Ray. "Reinas driving ya a little mad fur ball grab a cat nip" he smiles

*bunk* Ray felt something hit his back, looking around Ray saw it was Tio throwing his ball at him, Ray had almost forgotten Tio but, he knew the drill. Ray put Tio in his ball and in his pocket, Tiana was a little struck from the last remark, but she saw that everyone was going and they all headed out.

Things were pretty silent with our little group as they came down the stairs into the open air.

the Bix Interjection

dont you think this little group needs a boost, you sly reader you, here lets stop time for them right about... NOW, there just as they are exiting the apartment complex, I should introduce myself to you the names Bix I'm kinda like a story stalker, I adjust things, I make the world more interesting for... ME LETS be honest i really do it for me, but i allow you little fellow stalkers you to join me as i continue this journal, now lets see here, this bunch are kinda moody, that Reina chick seems kinda creepy hmm what could we do to make her life more interesting... OH I KNOW LETS KILL HER FATHER lets say he'll jump off a bridge and just for comic effect lets have him leave her out of his will, lets say he leaves it too... OH i know lets have him leave it to to that food vendors daughter. OH WHATS THAT you didn't know that the old lady who ran the vendor had a daughter, well dont worry you'll meet her soon enough now lets run it though in

3 2 1...

Time go!

Upon getting to the stand Reina got a call,

"Um hello Reina here what is..."

"QUICK COME HOME YOUR FATHER Mr. Day JUST KICKED IT GIRL, HE LOOKS LIKE HE FELL OFF A BRIDGE, he was having one of his daily walks Miss Day and he must have slipped or something i dont know all i know is when he didn't come back after a half hour I called him and when he didn't answer i went to look for him and I got a call from a hospital since they found his business card on him, and he was pronounced dead on arrival Miss Day please come back home NOW i'm already at your home just get over here!" *CLICK* Reinas mind at this point might have well have exploded her body couldn't hold the strain and she collapsed, Tiana had heard all the call and too charge of catching her.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY DID SHE FEINT!" Ray says shocked by the sudden outburst and kinda hungry still

"Um is something wrong here?" a young red head said coming out of the booth with a weirded expression on her face

Tiana hit Ray with knowledge

"Um err. this maybe bad but do you have a car, this Girl Reina Days her name, just lost her father and she needs to get home quick her father died." Ray says half hesatating at his own words

"Sure... WAIT IS HER FATHER Jeffrey Day?" she says with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Yea thats his name he fell off a bridge by the sounds of it but we gotta get her home." ray says emphasizing that

"My cars just around here pick up the girl lets get going." she says hurriedly she knew that man, and he was dead DEAD how why oh shit. not quite grasping why things were happening this way Jess started crying.

Well if you know her father lets get going we can get the full story at Reinas house come on.

Ray picked Reina up and they all got to the car in the apartment guest parking lot across from the park and they all got in with Reina being laid in the back seat with Tiana beside her.

"The names Jessabel Unawa, but just call me Jess" Jess says with a little more enthusiasm then she felt.

"I'm Ray Nome, now lets get going" he said sighing.

Jess knew the way, she had been here a thousand times this was Jeffrey's house her mentor, a good freind, he could have been more then a friend maybe someday before this, he was a widow after all his wife had died a while back, and THIS was the daughter she had heard about, not much of a specimen thought Jess they drove into the huge drive way the Girl from the office was waiting at the house. the office lady greeted them at the door and Reina was just coming too as they entered in

and as she came too her memory of her father did also

"Father, father, father..." as she fell to her knees in front of the family door where she now felt alone, the last of her family gone, just gone.

Reina Wept.


End file.
